


New Assitant

by Arztwolf



Category: Call of Duty Zombies
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: When Edward Richtofen worked for Group 935 and was given a new assistant by Dr. Maxis. Takes place in the early 1920s and will have more chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

“Edward, I have found you an assistant.”

Those five words made Edward Richtofen inwardly cringe as he turned to see just what fresh-from-University, arrogant as hell, child Dr. Ludvig Maxis had found for him this time. Instead of the usual son or daughter of some baron or other, he found himself looking at an Igor like figure that looked like he’d be more at home in the middle of a beerhall brawl then in a lab. Short, stocky, with dirty blond hair and blue eyes, he would have been handsome if not for his coarse features and the scars that crisscrossed his face. 

“This is Dr. Otto Muller, he’s recently graduated from Munich University and just needs a little help.”

Edward had to fight really hard not to sigh and roll his eyes. The phrase “little help” terrified him. Most likely this idiot barely graduated and Dr. Maxis had taken pity on him and was now attempting to find someone to dump his newest charity case on. Meanwhile Dr. Maxis had continued to drone on about how he KNEW Edward would help the young man, etc, etc. It went on that way until Dr. Maxis glanced at his watch, declared he had to be somewhere else, and hurried from the room without a second glance. 

Otto stood looking dazed and lost; the kindly older man who had taken him under his wing having left him with this stranger who looked none-to-pleased with his presence. Edward sighed and motioned Otto over. Timidly he approached, looking all the world like a rabbit walking into a fox’s den. It left Edward with the impression the young man’s past was full of mistreatment of one kind or another. 

“Otto?”  
“Ja-Jawohl?”

Seeing the way Otto flinched when he said his name cemented the impression; no one cringes like that if they’d led a happy life thus far. The normally aloof Edward couldn’t help but feel a twinge of pity for the man. He couldn’t figure out what better to do than drape an arm around Otto’s shoulders, which caused him to tense until he’d figured out Edward meant him no harm, physical or other. Slowly he relaxed enough for Edward to pull him into a hug, something Edward never in a thousand years imagined he’d find himself doing with another man, especially one he’d not even known an hour ago! They remained like that for several minutes, Edward and Otto both feeling something in that first touch beyond compassion.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward found out that Otto needed more than a “little help” less than three hours later. It turned out the man had NO ability to do arithmetic and Edward was beyond shocked that he’d even GOTTEN INTO Munich University much less graduated from it. Every time Edward needed him to do calculations, even the simplest ones, he’d mess it up and cower in his chair as Edward angrily fixed it for what felt like the hundredth time. He was also clumsy, knocking over beakers and dropping test tubes. It didn’t take long for Edward to lose patience with him. 

“Vhere the HELL did Dr. Maxis find you?!” He angrily snapped. 

To Edward’s surprise, Otto stopped cowering and angrily snarled back at him, his eyes flashing dangerously. “He saved my life! I vas about to go back to the front und he got me out of there!”

Edward was surprised beyond words that Otto had actually been a soldier, much lost fought in the war. “Is that vhere you got those vounds?”

Otto, all of his anger gone, nodded. “Ja, I fell into barbed vire. Dr. Maxis found me in the hospital; I could read und vasn’t squeamish so he paid a lot of money to get me out of there. He said he needed more scientists.”

Edward knew they were short on people, but this was beyond ridiculous! Taking a soldier from the trenches, buying him like he was a horse, shipping him off to some university with God knows how much formal schooling he’d had, probably bribing more people to get him in AND out of there with a diploma; it made Edward sick to think of what Otto had to have gone through once the professors and other students figured out he didn’t belong there. 

“Did he at least pay you for this, experience?”

“I vish, I had to keep begging him for just enough to get something to eat since he wouldn’t let me vork.”  
And, most likely, if he got too insistent, Dr. Maxis would toss him out onto the street, lovely. Deep in thought, it took Edward a minute to notice that Otto had gotten up and was taking his lab coat off. 

“Wait!”

Otto stopped, one hand on the goggles around his neck. 

“You don’t have to go; I’ll find other ways you can help me!”

“You actually vant me here?”

Edward nodded, biting his lip as he decided to come clean. “I..I have feelings for you I can’t explain.” He looked down at the ground, waiting for Otto’s disgust to come out as either words or blows. Instead, Otto walked over to where he sat and nervously looked down at him. “I do, too.” He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Over time it became plain to both of them how deep their feelings for each other were. They discovered how much they both craved the merest touch from the other, how they felt an emptiness when apart. The nights were the worst; Edward returned, alone, to his flat and Otto stretched out on the floor of Maxis’s study, neither man happy with the present arrangement. When Dr. Maxis went to a conference in Paris, Otto was finally able to escape the drafty old house and stay with Edward till the old man returned. 

Watching Otto struggle not to wolf down the food in front of him reminded Edward of just how meager of an allowance Dr. Maxis was giving him.   
“I presume you haven’t eaten in avhile?”  
Otto blushed. “He only gave me enough money for a sandwich, which I ate several hours ago.”  
“He vent to all that effort, only to let you starve?”  
Otto shrugged. “He’s one of those “absent minded genius” types.”   
Edward agreed with that; Dr. Maxis was a genius with very little room in his mind for things that didn’t pertain to his research, such as feeding his newest pet.   
Once finished eating, Edward invited a nervous Otto back to his room. 

Edward made sure all the curtains were drawn tightly; even though they were on the second floor, he didn’t want to risk someone looking up at the right time from the street below; for one more measure of security, they climbed into Edward’s bed fully clothed, undressing once they were under the covers.   
Once they’d found each other under the covers it didn’t take long for their hands to explore each other bringing gasps and sighs as they found sensitive areas, Otto confessing to have had relations with a Captain during the war, Edward arching an eyebrow and asking just what the pair had done. Otto was happy to recount how the Captain would sneak over to lay beside him and gently kiss his cheek before putting a hand down the back of his trousers and making him cum harder than he ever had, it was so intense Otto had to bite down on a belt to keep from crying out. Otto, who had to remain absolute still least anyone catch on to what was happening, would then roll over and return the favor by taking the Captain’s cock in hand. Edward asked if Otto would like him to do what the Captain had did, though this time with something bigger than a finger. 

Relieved at not having to bite a belt this time, Otto got onto all fours, raising his ass as high as he could while Edward prepared his cock and got behind him. Otto spread his legs as he felt the tip pressing against him, gasping in pain as the well lubed organ pushed in, the burning soon giving way to pleasure as he signaled for Edward to start moving.  
As Edward increased the force and speed of his thrusts, Otto, moaning and panting, begged Edward to not stop, to please not stop. Edward thrust even harder, Otto beginning to whimper, his cock almost painfully erect; it didn’t take him long to cum with a howl. 

Sweaty and practically in a stupor, Otto snuggled up to Edward, burying his face in Edward’s chest as Edward wrapped his arms around him, Otto repeatedly thanking him, while Edward told him how much he loved him, words Otto had thought he would never hear again, words he’d been craving since he’d been whisked away to the university and dropped into a place he never felt he belonged. For the first time in almost six years he got to sleep in the warm embrace of another human being, breathing in his scent as he was kissed and nuzzled. It felt so good that a little part of him worried it was all a dream; it’d happened before, loving arms disappearing the minute he woke up, the love and comfort turning into the most intense kind of loneliness. Hearing Edward’s heartbeat as he used his chest as a pillow quickly dispelled that notion as his eyes closed and he dozed off.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward woke the next morning to find Otto curled up asleep beside him, looking more peaceful then he’d been the whole time he’d known him. While he watched him, Otto stirred, opening one blue eye to gaze lovingly at him.   
“Guten Morgen.” He whispered as Edward reached out to gently stroke his cheek. “Thank you for last night.”  
Edward smiled. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”  
“Is there anything you vould like?” Otto asked him awkwardly.   
“If it doesn’t bother you, I vould like to see you vithout the blankets.”  
Otto obliged him, pulling the covers down till he lay on his back, naked, under Edward’s roving eyes. Edward surveyed him from head to toe, taking in the scars on his chest that matched those on his face, his strong shoulders, soft midsection, and the majority of his focus on the soft cock laying in its bed of hair atop his balls.   
“Roll over, bitte.”  
Otto rolled over, his pale well fleshed backside making Edward’s cock twitch as he recalled how well he’d pounded it last night. His cock get even harder as he remembered sliding it between those ample cheeks, pressing against the small, tight, hole till he was able to slowly push in, Otto raising his ass to take in as much of him as he could. He was jolted out of the memory by a hand that wasn’t his wrapping around his cock.   
He looked down to see Otto grinning as he gently jerked him off. “I never knew my ass vas that interesting.” He laughed, yelping as Edward playfully spanked him.   
“Ge-Get onto your st-stomach.” Edward gasped out as he came. 

“Oh, oh, ohhh.”  
Otto moaned loudly as he lay on his back, legs in the air and spread wide as Edward lay sucking him, a finger in his sore hole pressing firmly against his prostate.   
“Shit, Shit, Ohhhh.”  
He covered his face as he curled his toes and kicked his feet, Edward grinning around his cock as he recalled Otto’s snort when he told him he’d make him scream. Edward took his mouth off his straining cock and started to move his finger.   
“Stop, stop, bitte!” Otto howled as his cock twitched and cum spurted onto his stomach. 

Edward stretched and got up as Otto lay on his back, red faced and sweaty. “Vh-Vhere the fuck did you learn that!?” He panted.   
“Practice.”   
Otto made an obscene gesture as a laughing Edward started to dress.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward jerked, stifling a yelp, as someone smacked his ass. Spinning around, he found Otto smirking at him like a mischievous school boy.   
The lab was deserted, everyone having gone home for the night, leaving Edward and Otto the sole occupants of the building. Edward had been so engrossed in his work he hadn’t heard Otto enter the room and was actually embarrassed by how easily the heavier man had snuck up on him.   
The embarrassment vanished the minute the two embraced, Otto closing his eyes as he leaned into Edward. Otto, who had lived up to Edward’s first impression of him as a beerhall brawler by having gotten into, and started, several fights in the first month he’d known him, melted like butter the minute he was in Edward’s arms.   
“Mein Schatzi.” Edward murmured into Otto’s hair as he kissed him. “You’re not too tired to have a little fun, are you?”  
“I am, if you don’t show me that cute ass of yours.”  
“I’ll do more than that.”

Dropping his trousers, Edward laid himself across Otto’s lap, his cock semi-hard in anticipation. The first swat made him yelp, the second made him grab the chair legs in a death grip, and the third made him rock hard, pre-cum leaking out as his cock twitched after the fourth and fifth.   
“Have you ever been fucked?” Otto breathlessly asked, his engorged erection pressing painfully against Edward’s belly.   
“No.” He blushed, wanting to crawl away and die.   
“Do you vant to be?”  
Edward looked back at Otto and nodded. 

Bending over the table, Edward stood wearing only his shirt, his trousers and shoes out of the way of any potential mess. Otto stood behind him, one finger coating his virgin hole in lube while he rubbed Edward’s back with the other.   
“T-Tell me vhen you vant me to stop.” The sudden anxiety in Otto’s voice made Edward turn to look quizzically at him.   
“I-I’ve never done this before.” He nervously swallowed, one hand now trying to regain his earlier hardness.   
Edward reached back to take his other hand and squeeze it. “Don’t think about it, just do it.”  
Otto took a deep breath before nodding in agreement as he stepped forward. 

Edward spread his legs as far as he could the minute he felt Otto pushing in, a small mewl escaping his lips once he was breached, the pain slowly giving way to a strangely pleasant fullness. It took Otto awhile to get a good rhythm going, but when he did he lasted only a few minutes. 

“Sorry about that.” Otto apologized as they cleaned up.   
Edward pulled him into a hug. “It vas good. You’ll get better.”


End file.
